Sicarius
Sicarius he / they • pan • singer this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you revamping. ideas: struggles in a town of mostly extroverted dragons since he's introverted, his father gave up his form to bring him into this world and is overall a reclusive singer, however he wishes to become famous someday. but in order to do that, he has to conquer his fears, conquer his stagefright and social awkwardness. sicarius isn't confident, which makes him hide away from singing in public, however those fears of his, he's determined to conquer, to fight against them to follow his dreams. Looks new A tribeless dragon, mysterious in their capabilities and beautiful in their colors. Well, in a way, Sicarius isn't one of those types of dragons, for he's neither beautiful nor mysterious. But rather, he's bland and doughy, only half-baked. His mainscales remain a black, perhaps the darkest of shades, compared to that of a bottomless pit. * redoing. * mainscales are black with tint of grey here and there, he doesn't look like any tribe in particular, that's kinda the basis of him. * a sleeker cat black across head and underbelly followed by dusky purple eyes with a mischievous but also nervous and friendly expression. * ash grey horns, long and slender going down his back followed by curved horns around the back of his head. * one pair goes upward, over his head, the other goes underneath his head. ---- old A true mystery, who really knows what he is, just an illusionist with the strangest of appearances, ebony as though the forest lives within himself. A higher being, yet no one seems to notice, a glittering array of dark blue scales, as though a foggy morning, silhouetted in the background. Yet Sicarius has a clever eye for tricks, which appear as though a snake's, slitted pupils, a stalactite against the cosmetic purplish blue covering the rest like a glittery sheen. A smile creasing across his near black snout, thinly laid spines run down his back, past quick, deer-like ears and curving horns which remain in two pairs, one in which curving upward as though a moon while the other curves downward, under his head and near the long, extending neck. He appears to have vast wings intersecting with the shoulders, but on usual times, they're folded up to his sides, but if one was to see them, silvery scales would speckle the underside as though the stars on that of a NightWing. A, may one mention, notable feature remains his back half, which in fact instead of a plain black with slight highlights of a fainted blue, auroras of misty purples with slightest hints of pink within them at the edges. This is followed by deeper arrays of bluish purples, a long, snakelike tail with, interestingly, transparent blue rings floating around the ending tip, casting a blue light over the rest of his shimmering tai as though stained glass. Even despite what can be considered a bright appearance, Sicarius is never casted as much as a single interested glance, for why would they? A build should be mentioned, stocky and somewhat tall of his age, the dragonet is truly an enigma, squared shoulders upon a sleek, catlike body and the strangest of appearances. The legs are, well they are rather long, slim muscles with five talons upon his paws, silvery in coloration and surprisingly ridged. These talons can also be seen as a smaller length, studding near the wrist, they also seem to appear on the hindlegs, lean and strongly built they are, seen on the back near the same area. His ears on the other case are rather deerish, long and thick in some sort, sharp hearing is his thing and with a last note, silver raindrop scales seem to stud the back part as long as the pale scales go, as though it were to rain silvery water, he remains to have unique features, really. Behavior * shy by nature, socially awkward and introverted and additionally reclusive, he hides away from society but lets his mother in * compassionate, loves music and is determined to conquer his fears and stagefright, yet he's still doubtful on how * helpful! * anxious sometimes, he doesn't like crowds and is terrible at socializing, but he still tries to put up a conversation with some of the extroverted citizens of his village * horrible at comforting others and doesn't stop him from being supportive * will add more development to his personality soon. * empathetic, due to time spent alone, he usually looks out the window, imagining himself in other dragon's shoes and walking in them, often leads to hours of thinking and staring into space Backstory text Trivia * text * text * text * text Relations if you think they could possibly meet and we've had a decent conversation, feel free to add them to their relationships Name text Name text Gallery 6ECCF9E9-F91E-423A-A92C-EDA176BDD4EA.png|piggyxl Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets